Chaddy Hugs A Lot
by LOLChanny819
Summary: "You don't like teddy bears Chad?" "No. And I don't like hugs either." My jaw dropped. "No offense, but what's wrong with you?" For xxxAintListenin's hugs contest!


**Disclaimer: Ahahahaha, you know, that's a funny story, I'll have to get back to you on why I won't tell you I don't own SWAC, but not now. Fine, I don't own Sonny with a Chance. Wow, my brother's right, this disclaimer makes minimal sense. **

**Okay, so this is for xxxAintListenin's hug contest. Now, I'm going to try to make this light and fluffy, because that's always fun, but I can't be blamed if it takes a downward sweep. ;) So, here we go!**

Sonny walked down the corridor of So Random! with a giant teddy bear in her hands. Sir Teddy Hugs-A-Lot, to be specific. She grinned, imagining how jealous Chad would be when he found out she had a hugging teddy bear and all he had were his stupid cardboard trees and plastic blades of grass over at Mackenzie Falls.

Humming to herself, she practically skipped into the Commissary. It was almost Valentine's Day too, and because of this, they were having a Valentine's Day brunch for everyone. That meant they could get good food for once! Could this day get any better? Sonny didn't think so.

The first person she saw when she entered the Commissary was Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny smirked and walked over to him. "Hey, Chad, guess what?"

"Ooh I like this game. Let me guess, Mr. Condor finally realized the Randoms had no talent and So Random! is shutting down?"

My jaw dropped. "Okay, I'm going to ignore that, but only because I'm about to brag. Guess who just got a Teddy Hugs-A-lot?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing the person who's holding a grotesque lump of cotton in their arms?" He raised an eyebrow at me as I protectively hugged teddy closer.

I frowned at him. "You don't like Teddy Bears, Chad? No offense, but what's wrong with you?"

He smirked, leaning back in his chair and putting his arms behind his head. "_Absolutely _nothing. Or at least that's what the ladies tell me."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Really? Because I haven't seen you go on a date in over three months! What's up with that?"

He blushed, but smirked nonetheless. "Stalking me now, Monroe?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please don't flatter yourself, Cooper. I think the real reason you haven't gone on dates is because the girl couldn't fit in the car! Your ego took up too much room!"

He grinned impishly. "Who said we even made it to the restaurant?" And then he started making kissy faces at me while I wrinkled my nose and shielded Teddy's eyes. "Ew, Chad, that's just gross. I don't want to hear about your tonsil hockey business."

He laughed. "You're just mad that it wasn't you."

I rolled my eyes again. "Oh, please. Like I would ever want to kiss you. Anyway, do you want a hug from Teddy?"

He burst into laughter. "First of all, no, CDC don't _do_ hugs, and secondly, even if he did, I can tell you it wouldn't be from a Random's _future husband_."

My jaw dropped. "Well, someday, when I'm married-."

He cut me off. "To a teddy bear."

I rolled my eyes. "To a _man_! Well, I can guarantee you'll be sad and alone, because no one wants to marry an insensitive stuffed animal hater!"

He grinned again, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets. We were now practically eye to eye. Well, minus the fact that he was a ton taller. "Yeah, well, whatever gets you through the night. Now, go talk to your…" He picked up one of the teddy bear's arms, dangling it away from him. "Uh….future husband, and leave me alone."

I frowned. "You'll be sorry when something bad happens to you and you'll have no one to hug!"

He smirked at me. "Probably not. Isn't it more likely that something will happen to you and you'll wish you had someone warm and with a_ beating heart_ to talk to?" he raised an eyebrow, knowing he had me.

I growled at him. "Well, I guess we'll see then, won't we?"

I turned on my heel and left, practically feeling his smirking gaze on me as I left. I really need to get better at arguing with him and winning.

Two Days Later

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sonny!" Nico shouted at me as I walked into the Prop House that morning.

I frowned. "Yeah, now I just need a valentine."

He sighed, putting an arm around me comfortingly. "Don't we all."

I nodded and grabbed Teddy, tucking him under my arm. "I'm going to go watch Romantic Comedies in my dressing room and pretend Teddy is a sweet guy that I love." I knew there was one person I would much rather have as my valentine, but that wasn't going to happen, now was it?

Sighing, I made my way to my dressing room to begin a seemingly endless day. Around five o'clock, there was a knock at my dressing room door, and I got up, pausing my movie and answering it. "Chad? Don't you have a date?"

He sighed. "I wasn't interested in anyone, so I didn't ask. You?"

I shook my head. "No one asked me."

He smiled softly. "Whatcha doin', then?"

I shrugged. "Hugging Teddy and watching movies that only make me more depressed about my current love life."

He nodded, taking a seat on the floor next to Teddy. "Mind if I join?"

I shrugged. "I guess. But you could be making some worthwhile girl _really_ happy."

He looked down. "There's only one girl I care about, and she definitely doesn't feel the same about me."

I looked down, wishing he was talking about me. Huh. I guess I did fall for him. Yet another thing he was right about. Darn. "Then go to her, Chad. I hate to say it, but any girl would be lucky to have you care about them. It's Valentine's Day. _Be_ her valentine."

He gave me a small smile, looking away from the screen. "And what if I were to tell you I was already near her right now?"

I grinned shyly, my eyes twinkling. "Then I'd have to tell you to put your arm around her and ask her to be your valentine."

He laughed and put his arm around me. "Smooth, Sonny. By the way, I told you you'd want someone alive and with a beating heart. Will you be my valentine, Sonshine?"

I nodded, curling into his chest a little tighter. "You're right. You're much better than a teddy bear. But I'm not os sure about the whole beating heart thing."

He laughed. "Told you. And I do so have a heart. I just choose not to use it. But you changed that."

I sighed in contentment. "I guess you were right. Not so sure if I was the one who changed you, or if I even _want_ to be, though. I like you just the way you are. But if you're calling me Sonshine, then I'm calling you Chaddy Hugs-A-Lot."

He groaned. "Only if you agree to the conditions that you'll never speak of this to anyone but me, and that you'll be more than my valentine. You'll be my girlfriend."

I smiled. "Of course. My Chaddy Hugs-A-Lot."

He sighed. "And Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Get rid of the bear. From now on, _I'm_ the only one who gets to hold you."

**Fluffy enough? I thought so! Okay, tell me what you thought! SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
